Happy birthday Sanji!
by Lovely little witch
Summary: Basically a day late (I am so sorry. I honestly feel as if I've failed as a fangirl) birthday fanfic for our favorite chef! I hope you enjoy! Warning: Yaoi ahead! ZoSan!


(I'm so sorry this is a day late but I wasn't able to finish it in time last night.)You know you're an otaku when you are more excited for an anime character's birthday than your own! Happy birthday Sanji and happy very belated birthday to me and Angel! Slight OOC!

I don't own anything! Oda sensei does.

* * *

It was March 1st and Sanji stood alone in the kitchen making dinner and dreading the next day. You see, tomorrow is his birthday, something supposed to be celebrated with family and friends but he just couldn't help but hate his birthday. Maybe it was because he shared it with three jerks from childhood or maybe it was the fact that he never got a proper birthday in the past with his blood relatives other than the little song his mother sang and a little stuffed duck she was able to sneak in (it's somewhere in his closet) or even the fact that some village kids pretended to give him a birthday party when he snuck out one day but instead attempted to drown him, (AN:Don't ask, my mind is messed up) he had lost count of the reasons on why he hates, no, _despises_ the day of his birth.

He sighed.

He didn't want Luffy or anyone else finding out because that'd be a disaster and he doesn't feel like explaining this to any of them. Even his beautiful ladies.

(With the others)

"Okay everyone, we'll be docking tomorrow so we have to find Sanji a birthday present from each of us. Got it?" The rest of the crew sat in the crows nest listening to Nami give orders about grabbing party supplies and gifts. Zoro sat in the corner, frowning at the commotion. He didn't understand why they were doing this. It's not that he doesn't care about the cook, he does, really. Maybe even more than the rest of the crew. But he doesn't understand why everyone assumed the cook wants a party. If he wanted a party, he would've told them about his birthday when they first met instead of them finding out like two or three years later through a letter the old Baratie geezer sent a while ago. Yes they found out through Zeff, not the shit cook, Zeff and yet no one else seems to think there might be a reason Dartbrow didn't tell them. Oh well, they'll find out tomorrow.

(Night time)

Zoro yawned loudly as he made his way into the boys bedroom, finished his watch shift. He began towards his hammock and was going to climb in when he looked in the hammock next to his: Sanji's. He smiled lightly at the blonde his hair covering the right side of his face, mouth slightly open and eyes closed peacefully in slumber. He would never tell the cook but he's had a crush on him since they met. Even with the womanizer attitude, Sanji was a sweet person who'd do anything for his friends and that made him more attractive than anything else. He looked around quickly and when it was confirmed no one was awake he crept over and kissed Sanji's forehead. He immediately pulled back when he felt the other man shift. He watched as the other just readjusted his sleeping position and smiled lightly. Zoro let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and walked back to bed with an enormous blush.

(Morning)

Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast they were about to arrive at an island and he had a lot to get but for some reason Nami wanted him to get it all on his own without his pack mule AKA Zoro. He didn't quite understand but what Nami-swan says goes and, besides, he did have a wagon in the back he could use for some of the bags, he'll be fine.

(A very short amount of time later)

When Sanji left to get the food, Nami began handing out the money specifically for Sanji's presents and when that was done they were off.

(Zoro's POV)

I was wandering around the small town wondering what to get the cook for his birthday. Yeah something to do with the kitchen might've been a good idea at first but no doubt everyone would've thought of that as well and I want mine to be special. Maybe a pocket watch or something pretty like a necklace. I sighed. Why did this have to be so hard. All of a sudden I heard some one yelling 'stop'. I turned and saw two men running away with large sacks and an old man yelling at them. Without thinking I unsheathed Shusui and charged. They were running in seconds, dropping the bags in the process. The old man ran up to me and began shaking my hand. Apparently he owned a very popular bookstore and the guys had attempted to steal some rare books to sell. The man then insisted I look through the store and pick a book I liked. And I could have it for free. I didn't really want to but he kept insisting so I eventually just rummaged through the rare ones still in the bags.

Then I found it.

"Oi! Old man!" I shouted to get his attention. "I want this one!" I held up the book. When I left, I was feeling pretty proud of myself. I stopped at a jewelry store on my way back and grabbed a silver chained necklace I thought he may like. Surprisingly none of the buildings or streets moved and I was able to get back again before the shit cook. Everyone else was already there. We all wrapped or bagged our presents before decorating the ship with streamers, balloons, lanterns, and setting food on a table. I must admit, I'm actually excited to see his face and maybe he just forgot to tell us his birthday, no big deal.

(A little later)

We had just finished when Luffy came running saying Sanji was on his way. We all hid with party poppers in our hands. Sanji finally arrived on the ship with a wagon full of groceries. We all popped out and yelled "Surprise!" He dropped the wagon handle in pure shock and his hand flew to his mouth. He looked surprised but... not the good kind.

(Sanji's POV)

'Ho-How did they find out? I didn't tell them!' I thought. They were all looking at me, waiting for the smile and the thank you so much. They were waiting for me to open the gifts and eat the birthday cake. Waiting for the dancing, music and brilliant night ahead.

But...

I just can't do it.

I ran. I ran off the Sunny and back into the town, hearing the crew calling for me. I passed houses and carts and shops that were closing until I found myself on a beach on the other end of the island. I was so tired that I just collapsed on the sand, lit a cigarette up, and stared at the sky.

(Zoro's POV)

We stared at Sanji's retreating back with shocked eyes. Maybe I was right first of all when I thought there was an important reason. I didn't think as I grabbed the present I was going to give to the cook and ran off after him. The crew now calling my name. I kept running. It took me a while but eventually I found myself on a beach. I stood where grass ended and sand began, panting heavily and glancing around before spotting a splotch of buttercup yellow and midnight black. I began walking towards him until I was right above his face but his eyes were closed so he didn't notice me. I smirked. Ever so slowly I reached out my hand and brushed his forehead. His eyes flew open and he sat up straight faster than you can say 'smoke'. I burst out laughing at his surprised expression. He eventually got over the shock and began glaring at me before kicking me in the head. I wasn't laughing anymore. After a small fight we sat down on the sand and stared at the rising moon and the appearing stars. "So why'd you run?"

(Sanji's POV)

"So why'd you run?" He asked. I chewed on my newly lit cigarette before answering, "I don't like my birthday or parties for me." He looked a little shocked. "How could you hate your birthday?" I shrugged. "I share it with some people that I absolutely hate and some other people used a party celebrating me to bait me before attempting to drown me in a lake." The mosshead frowned but his eyes showed horror. "Oh..." He said before leaving us in an awkward silence. "Uh, I got this for you" he said, handing me a blue bag with gold tissue paper covering the top and blocking my view. I looked at him but he was looking the other way with a red face. I turned back to the gift and reached through the tissue paper feeling two items with my hand. I grabbed the smallest one first, pulling out a box. Opening it, I found a pretty necklace with a tear drop shaped sapphire. I immediately removed It from the box and put it around my neck before pulling out an old, worn down leather journal and on the front page was scribbled _'My Trip To The All Blue'._ I flipped through it a little, reading some of the pages that described the mythical sea like I did but with more detail and on the back were even some little riddles and clues on how to get there! I was so surprised and so happy! I looked at Zoro, mouth agape. I guess he assumed I didn't like it because he asked me, with concern, just that. I didn't answer with words and instead tackled him in a hug, knocking him to a laying down position on the sand, my arms wrapped around his neck as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. After a few minutes of squeezing the life out of him I brought my face up to hover over his. I'm not sure what it was but I began lowering my head until, finally, my lips met his. It was the best thing I've ever experienced. I smiled into the kiss as I thought 'maybe my birthday isn't so bad after all.'

* * *

Wow that was... Wow. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it as this was more practice for, not only yaoi, but for the more romance-y genre too as I don't think I'm too good at that. Constructive criticism is encouraged! I'll try and update soon!

~Angel👧 👼


End file.
